


Midnight Snack

by tattsun_senpai



Series: Mayoi and His Many Boyfriends [2]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Neck Kissing, Sharing A Tent, Spooning, but the fic itself is kinda......:flushed:, cuz consent is sexy as hell, idk if i can tag this as fluff because it's not pure fluff but there's some in there, it's literally in one line but just in case!!, it's not smut either so like idk what to do lol, the whole fic itself is EXTREMELY consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24227659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattsun_senpai/pseuds/tattsun_senpai
Summary: Niki and Mayoi end up having to share a tent for the night, and Niki can’t help but crave something only Mayoi can give.
Relationships: Shiina Niki/Ayase Mayoi
Series: Mayoi and His Many Boyfriends [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977061
Comments: 14
Kudos: 47





	Midnight Snack

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone remember my tatsumayo fic and how I said I'm probably never gonna write fics again? Well! Here I am! Hi!  
> I've had this idea for literally a month and this stayed in drafts for a LONG time... I only picked it up again because I talked about it with some friends and they said they would kill me if I didn't finish so!! Here it is!!!
> 
> Also-- just for clarification in the tags!!! the implied r*pe/non-con is, as said earlier, only referenced in one line!! it's really not that bad but I feel I should just put that warning in case. 
> 
> Please take care of yourselves everyone!!! ILY and remember that consent is sexy as hell.
> 
> EDIT 6/19/2020  
> niki calls mayoi mayo-chan insteand of mayoi-kun so...... edited it to fit!

Mayoi knew this had to happen eventually.

He sighed as he rolled his sleeping bag out against the wall of his shared tent, ensuring he kept as much distance from the other man as much as humanly possible. 

“Aww, do you really not like me that much, Mayo-chan?” Niki smiled, his eyebrows upturned. “I’m not gonna eat you. I had a nice dinner, after all!” He rolled out his own sleeping bag in the center of the tent, which was still a bit too close for Mayoi’s liking, but he knew it was the best he was going to get.

There wasn’t enough room in one tent for everyone to sleep in, so the group divided in two. Kuro, Mitsuru, and Leo had all decided to sleep in one tent; leaving Mayoi and Niki all on their own.

Mayoi could feel a jolt of anxiety having to spend the night with him. He couldn’t describe his own emotions when around Niki. The thought of being consumed by another man terrified him to his core, and yet he couldn’t deny how excited it made him feel, too.

Brushing his own thoughts aside, Mayoi curled inside his sleeping bag ready to sleep for the night. He undid his braids and wishes the other man a goodnight. Niki’s gorgeous smile blinded Mayoi as he echoed his actions, and turned off the lanturn.

_…_

_…_

_...Cold_

_...It’s so cold…!_

Mayoi pulled his lanky body into a hug. His sharp teeth clattered against each other loudly. He sank deeper into his sleeping bag, hoping it would make some sort of difference. But no matter what he did, the cold was practically unbearable. It’s a feeling he should have been used to with all those times he’s spent inside the walls of Ensemble Square, but for some reason he couldn’t find himself being able to cope.

“Are you awake, Mayo-chan?” He heard a voice from behind him, causing him to jump. “You’re shivering up a storm. You okay?”

Mayoi could barely see the silhouette of the other man in the dark tent, but he could tell Niki had sat up from his sleeping bag. He wasn’t shivering a bit--and he was in a _t-shirt_ of all things! Mayoi stayed curled in his sleeping bag, letting out a few quiet mumbles.

“I-I’m fine… Just c-c-cold…” He was clearly more than just cold, but he still attempted to hide it. Mayoi flipped to his other side, staring back at the wall of the tent. He heard something shifting around behind him. He had assumed it was just Niki going back to sleep. A disgusting being such as Mayoi shouldn’t be of any concern to someone like him, after all.

Mayoi shut his eyes once more in an attempt to rest, but he was suddenly awoken with the feeling of arms wrapping around him. His eyes shot open from the unexpected contact.

“I can help keep you warm~! You were shivering so much, I couldn’t resist helping you out!” Niki said, tightening his grip around the slightly shorter man. It was an abrupt action, but Mayoi couldn’t say he disliked it. His face grew warm--so much so that it started to almost feel suffocating. It wasn’t the most comfortable with them being separated by their sleeping bags, but Mayoi had almost wanted to let himself sink into this hug.

...And then he tightened his grip once more.

“It’s alright for me to do this, right? You don’t have to worry about me eating you up. I’ve got all the snacks I need for the night~!” Niki hummed into his ear. Mayoi could feel Niki’s smile on the back of his head. One of his fingers found a strand of Mayoi’s purple hair and began gently swirling it as his voice hushed into a whisper.

“Unless… You don’t have any issue with being eaten?”

The two lied in silence as Niki patiently awaited an answer, still keeping his arms wrapped around the fragile boy. Mayoi couldn’t find the words to say. His throat was clogged up as his mind ran through all sorts of different ideas. _Is he going to eat me? Is he actually some sort of cannibal? Or does he mean he wants to…?_

Suddenly, the warm embrace faded as Niki began to distance himself slightly. “Hm~ If you really want, then I’ll keep my distance from you~!” There was a hint of disappointment laced in his voice as he began to return to his side of the tent. “I’ve got all the snacks I need, so-”

“No!”

Mayoi let out a squeak, still struggling to get all his thoughts in order. Niki froze in his place, listening intently to his words.

“I-I mean, um… Uh, I-” Mayoi began to stutter. All sorts of thoughts and feelings continued to swarm inside him. He could feel himself shaking from anxiety and horror- and yet at the same time could feel his body warm up from the excitement of it all.

“If Shiina-san-- eat-- wants to-- then, um… um…” He started to fidget with the hood of his sleeping bag in a desperate attempt to calm his frantic outburts. “M-Mind it-- won’t I-- s-so, um… P-Please!” Mayoi could tell he wasn’t making a lick of sense. He took a deep breath in hopes to ease some of his anxieties as he slowly put the pieces in his brain together to form something coherent.

“I-If you want to eat me, then I’m okay with it…” Mayoi finally mumbled, rather embarrassed with his statement. Even with the tent being so dark, Mayoi could see Niki’s smile, as it practically lit up the room. He rolled back over closer to the purple-haired boy once more and wrapped him in a warm hug. He rests the top of his head on Mayoi’s; his uneven hair slightly brushing his face.

“Haha, I really like hugging you, you know? Even now, you still smell delicious, oni-san~! If you keep this up, I might have to have my midnight snack early…” Mayoi’s ears instantly heated up with that remark. Niki let out a cheerful laugh, tightening his grip. He had strong arms, Mayoi noted.

The two stayed snuggled up to each other in silence, simply basking in each other’s presence. But Niki’s previous statement couldn’t help but make the tension rise. Mayoi’s thoughts began to scramble all over again.

“Y-You can…”

“Hm?”

“...Um, snack… eat it now-- uhh,” Mayoi started to sweat and picked at his uneven nails. It would probably result in some more hangnails forming, but that was something for future-him to deal with. 

“If you need it… Then, I-I don’t mind you eating it now…” His voice wavered, shrinking into a softer tone with each word. Mayoi knew he didn’t want to be woken up in the middle of the night just for Niki to eat him. Okay, well, maybe he did want that. But the excitement at the idea riled him up so much he didn’t have any patience to wait that long.

Niki hummed once more, his own face heating up. “Well then, I may just have to…~” The blue-eyed man softened his grip until he let go altogether. He sat up, stepping outside of his sleeping bag. Mayoi turned around, looking at what he was doing. His movement stopped as he felt something sit on his stomach. He looked up to see Niki, who was pinning him down in his place. He gripped Mayoi’s thin wrists. His hands wrapped perfectly around them without any sort of issue.

Mayoi squrimed a bit. His breath was heavy and it was becoming more difficult for him to get himself together. Niki leaned down, gently shushing him. It didn’t do much, but the gesture was almost _seductive_ in its own way. 

“Hopefully this doesn’t take too long… Well, get comfortable~!” His voice was hushed to a whisper as he stared down at his meal. “You sure you’re alright with this? ‘Cuz once I start, it might be hard for me to stop…~” Niki asked one last time. Mayoi stared back at the man above him, his eyes wide as his mind trails off to all sorts of possibilities.

“Wh-What are we… gonna even do in the first place…?” Mayoi questions. _Am I about to die? Is he really gonna eat me? It’s not like he has any materials to kill me… Does he? Or… are we really going to--_

“Just gonna take some bites outta you is all. Maybe a little more if you’re up for it~! Like…” Niki released one of his hands from Mayoi’s wrists. He took his free hand and grabbed Mayoi by the chin, tilting his head up slightly.

“...Maybe I could kiss you?”

Mayoi couldn’t move. He almost didn’t want to. He found himself getting lost in the blue, piercing eyes staring him down, as if he was some sort of prey to the other man. He could sense Niki’s hunger, yet also his patience. He was ensuring that everything-- absolutely _everything_ , was okay with him first. Mayoi couldn’t wrap his head as to why. It’s not as if someone as filthy as him had ever been treated like this before.

He attempted to break eye contact for even just a moment, but no matter where he looked, his gaze always shifted back to where they once were. Realizing he hadn’t said anything, Mayoi broke the silence with a delicate whisper. “M-Maybe you could…” 

Niki gave a smile and gently kissed Mayoi on the lips. It only lasted for so long, and wasn’t nearly as passionate as one would expect. Niki pulled away, letting out a soft laugh.

“Wow~! I didn’t expect you to taste so good, oni-san!” His voice was surprisingly soothing, causing Mayoi’s lips to curl slightly into a smile. He never knew how to feel about the nickname _“oni-san”_ . It never made any sense to him, considering Niki being the older of the two. _I should probably ask Shiina-san about that,_ he thought. But before he could open his mouth to speak, Niki immediately leaned in for another kiss. 

This time, his movements began to pick up a bit. His kisses grew rougher and messier with time. Even despite his work becoming sloppy, his performance was leaving Mayoi out of breath as he tried to replicate his movements. Mayoi never kissed another person before; at least not like this. It was clear Niki had some sort of experience and was letting himself have some fun with it all. Niki took a bit of Mayoi’s undone hair and tugged gently, earning a little mewl out of him.

The two pull away for a moment to gasp for air, bits of saliva coating their lips. Niki wiped his face, staring down at the man below him. Mayoi used his one free hand and started tugging on his own hair, right where Niki did earlier. “A-Ah! Was that too much, oni-san?” He hadn’t pulled on his hair hard, but he could feel a bit of guilt spiral inside him for his sudden action.

“Fufu…N-Not at all…” Mayoi grinned, showing his shark-like teeth. “That’s all my hair is for, after all…” He pulled his own hair once more, clearly with more force than Niki. Niki took Mayoi’s free wrist and pinned it one again. “Let _me_ deal with that, okay~?” He wasn’t sure where the sudden self-destructive behavior came from, but he hoped this would stop it. At least for now.

“Hm…” Niki pondered for a moment, his eyes wandering to the view of Mayoi’s revealed collarbone. “If you want some pain, then… You know, I haven’t had anything to sink my teeth into yet…” He licked his lips as he let his head rest in the crook of Mayoi’s neck. He took note of his scent once more, commenting on how delicious he smelled. The remarks were peculiar to Mayoi, but his face couldn’t help but redden at his words.

Although Mayoi’s shirt was already somewhat unbuttoned, Niki took his hands away from Mayoi’s, and instead moved his way over to the shirt. He unbuttoned the rest and pushed the sleeves down a bit, revealing more of Mayoi’s delicate skin. Niki could feel his mouth water at the sight of his revealed shoulders, and without thinking, he took a bite.

His teeth felt sharper than they appeared. Mayoi squirmed a bit under the man, letting some moans escape his lips. Niki sucked on his skin, knowing it would create a mark. Mayoi began to get louder, causing Niki to detach himself from the other man.

“Shhh,” He whispered. “The others are trying to sleep… And we’re still so close to them, y’know? We wouldn’t want to wake them up.” A shameful smile creeped its way onto Mayoi’s lips. He turned his head away to not face the man staring down at him, but this only caused him to smirk. It wasn’t soft or radiant like his other smiles: it was almost _wicked_. His voice was still hushed, but the volume had somewhat raised and his tone was noticeably different.

“Hm~? Or maybe oni-san wants the others to hear?” He took his hand and grabbed Mayoi by his chin once more, lifting it so his eyes could meet with his. This time, his grip was more forceful. “Then, should I bite him up where everyone can see? Haha~! You taste good no matter where I bite, so I don’t mind!”

His eyes trailed past his previous marks and instead focused on the man’s neck. He began to kiss it roughly, and finally found a place to leave a new mark. His bite was strong and painful, clearly displaying his hunger was still prominent and not fading away any moment soon. Mayoi bit his lip, trying to muffle any sounds he was making. His head felt as if it were spinning, and he didn’t know how else to deal with the feelings inside him. He was hot and tired, yet he felt _eager_. Eager for something more that he couldn’t place his finger on.

But before he knew it, the sensation faded, and a few dark marks were left clear on his skin for the world to see. Niki sat up, still keeping himself situated on Mayoi’s stomach. “S-So,” He panted, his face red. “Did you warm up at all, oni-san?” The purple-haired man couldn’t sit up himself, so he tried his best to prop himself up with his elbows. “I-I guess... I’m a little more than warm now, though…” He mumbled the last part under his breath, barely audible. Still, Niki picked up on it and smiled blissfully. 

“Well, my hunger’s still not satisfied, you know…”

**Author's Note:**

> god i wish i was mayoi rn
> 
> Thank you so much to Tatsuchurch discord for inspiring me to finish this fic and for supporting me along the way jkdflsjfkdl I've never written smth like this before so you guys really mean the world to me!!!
> 
> Twitter is @HiMERU_reimei !! Thank you all for reading !! I will not write a sequel just let your imagination run wild.


End file.
